


Continuing education

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Pinto fics [9]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots based on a prompt that lizard sent me for a pinto teacher/single parent au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris was _late_.

He was supposed to pick up Anna half an hour ago, but he’d been in a meeting that just wouldn’t _end_ , and then he’d gotten stuck in traffic on the way to Anna’s school, and now he was very very late.

When he got to the school, he parked and practically ran into the school. The secretary told him that Anna was still with her teacher, Mr. Quinto, in room 113, and Chris hurried off to get her.

When he got to the classroom, the door was open and Chris saw a head of dark hair and the back of a black-and-blue striped shirt, sitting at a desk with Anna.

"Daddy!" Anna squealed excitedly, and Chris grinned. She jumped out of her seat and ran into his arms.

"I am _so_ sorry I’m late, sweetie,” he said.

"It’s okay," Anna reassured him. "Mr. Quinto was helping me color."

Chris looked at Mr. Quinto and almost stumbled back in shock, because Mr. Quinto had to be one of the hottest people Chris had ever seen.

"Sorry for making you stay," he managed to get out.

"It’s no problem," replied Mr. Quinto, and _wow_ , he even had a great voice too. “Your daughter is a great kid.”

Chris smiled and put Anna down. “Why don’t you go get your stuff,” he told Anna, and she went to the coat closet and grabbed her backpack.

"Thank you," Chris said to Mr. Quinto. "Um-" He was about to Mr. Quinto if he wanted to go out sometime, but he didn’t even know if he was gay, or single. Besides, he was Anna’s teacher, so that might be a bit weird.

Anna ran up to him a second later. “Let’s _gooo_ ,” she said, tugging on his hand.

"It was- nice to meet you," said Chris as he walked towards the door. "See you around."

"See you later," Chris heard Mr. Quinto reply as he left, and Chris grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Quinto?"

Zach jumped in his seat a little bit and looked up to see Anna Pine’s father standing in the doorway of the classroom. His heart started to beat a little faster in his chest.

"Anna already left," he said, because why else would the incredibly attractive man be here?

"I know, I’m not- here for her," replied Mr. Pine. "I need to ask you a question."

"What is it?" Zach asked.

Mr. Pine took a deep breath. “Are you- gay?”

Zach felt an angry chill run down his spine. He liked subbing in this district because it was very non-homophobic, but maybe Mr. Pine was one of the few people here who was.

"Yes I am," he said tightly. "Is that a _problem_ , Mr. Pine?”

"What? No!" exclaimed Mr. Pine. "That’s- that’s good, actually. See, I was, um…" he took another breath. "I wanted to ask you out, but it would be weird if you were still Anna’s teacher and we were- dating. I mean, that’s assuming you were gay, and single, and interested in me."

Zach was struck dumb. “But you have a daughter,” he eventually said.

"Yeah," Mr. Pine nodded. "I’m bi. My late wife died when Anna was barely 1."

"Oh," was all Zach could say.

"Yeah," Mr. Pine replied. "But, anyway, I was hoping that if you’re- interested, once the school year is over, we could, um, go on a date."

Zach grinned. “I would really enjoy that,” he said. “Do you want my number?”

"Sure," Mr. Pine replied with a huge smile. "By the way, I don’t think we’ve actually been introduced. I’m Chris Pine."

"Zach Quinto," Zach replied. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it. "What’s your number?"

Chris rattled off his number, and Zach saved it as a new contact. He quickly sent off a text to Chris.

"So…I’ll see you soon," Chris said.

"Yeah," replied Zach. "I can’t wait."


End file.
